


Down In It

by PipeDreams



Series: NIN Verse [8]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 20:55:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1872162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PipeDreams/pseuds/PipeDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy sans Adam, but that does not mean he's not thinking about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down In It

**Author's Note:**

> For harshinib, thank you for not giving up on this series, and for reminding me that every story has a cycle to fulfil. This story has not run its cycle yet, I'm still figuring out how to complete it. In the meantime, here's Tommy figuring himself out, even if he has to do it sans Adam.

_Kinda like a cloud I was up way up in the sky._  
 _And I was feeling some feelings you wouldn't believe._  
 _Sometimes I don't believe them myself and I decided I was never coming down._  
 _Just then a tiny little dot caught my eye._

 

“How did we end up here?” Tommy reached out across the bed to hold onto the hand of the man that had helped him through one of the darkest phases of his life. His hand was warm, the hold was firm, as if he never wanted to let Tommy go. He grounded Tommy in reality.

  
“Just good karma I guess.” He let out a light laugh and pulled Tommy closer to him. “I care for you Tommy.”

  
Tommy looked away from his lover’s honest, penetrating stare as he snuggled closer into the warm embrace and hid his face in the nook of Will’s neck. “You’re embarrassing me,” he mumbled.

  
“Am I? Shouldn’t I be the one embarrassed?” Will chuckled. He hugged Tommy harder and placed a kiss lightly on Tommy’s head. “I’m glad you’re with me.”

  
Tommy was still uncomfortable with declarations of affection between the two of them, but the thought of Will caring for him made him feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside. Their relationship had started out from a passionate one-night stand to a friends with benefits one. Will gradually became a good friend who he called every now and then to stop himself from self-destructing. The sex was also good, Tommy had no cause for complaint.

  
“Will…” Tommy said hesitantly. “I… you know we can be just friends right? I don’t want to hurt you. You’ve become a really good friend to me.” He sat up, putting some space between himself and Will.

  
“I know Tommy, and I thought I’d be satisfied with just that. But lately I’ve realised that I care for you more than a friend, more than a good friend. How do you know we won’t work out unless you give us a chance?” Will pleaded, he reached out for Tommy’s clenched fist and massaged it gently open.

  
“It’s not that I don’t want to Will, but you deserve someone who loves you wholeheartedly. And I, I…”

  
“You still have feelings for him. I can accept that babe, as long as you try accepting me.”

  
“How can you accept it so easily? I couldn’t if I were you. No.” Tommy pulled his hand out of Will’s grasp and abruptly got off the mattress and stood on the floor. “I can’t do this to you Will.”

  
“You know about me and Elaine. She’ll always have a place in my heart. But you, you’re starting to carve your own place in my heart too. I might be falling –“

  
“No, don’t even Will. Stop. You don’t feel that way about me.”

  
“Stop telling me how I feel. I know how I feel. I just wish you did.” Will got up and moved to stand beside Tommy. “Give us a chance.” Will leaned in to kiss him, his arms wrapping around Tommy, his dick half-hard against Tommy’s stomach.

  
“You’re turned on by this? Unbelievable Will.” Tommy shook his head, trying hard not to let out a chuckle. His body was responding to Will’s closeness, cock twitching even after the triple orgasms Will had coaxed out of him earlier.

  
“And you aren’t? You want me babe, I feel it.” Will rubbed himself against Tommy’s groin, his hands moving downward to grab onto his ass cheeks. “Fuck baby, you’re getting hard.”

  
“Fine, we’re gonna fuck one more time, and then we’ll have this talk again.” Tommy thrusted his hips repeatedly against Will, his stomach sliding up and down Will’s hardened cock.

  
“And then you’ll say yes.” Will said, one of his hands moving closer to Tommy’s wet, used hole. A finger trailed into the cleft, teasing his entrance.

  
“Fuck Will, that’s not fair,” Tommy gritted out.

  
“I don’t care,” Will whispered into his ear.

  
Tommy moaned as a finger entered his stretched hole, finding its way in, searching for his prostate before rubbing against it repeatedly. Perhaps it was time to forget about Adam. Perhaps it was time to move on. With Will.

 

_And all the world's weight is on my back and I don't even know why._  
 _And what I used to think was me is just a fading memory._  
 _I looked him right in the eye and said "goodbye."_

_Rain rain go away._  
 _Come again some other day._


End file.
